local_government_historywikiaorg-20200213-history
Economic regions of Russia
From the Wikipedia page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economic_regions_of_Russia Russia is divided into twelve economic regions (Russian: экономи́ческие райо́ны, ekonomicheskiye rayony, sing. ekonomichesky rayon)—groups of federal subjects sharing the following characteristics: *Common economic and social goals and participation in development programs; *Relatively similar economic conditions and potential; *Similar climatic, ecological, and geological conditions; *Similar methods of technical inspection of new construction; *Similar methods of conducting customs oversight; Overall similar living conditions of the population. No federal subject can belong to more than one economic region. Economic regions are also grouped into economic zones (also called "macrozones"). An economic region or its parts can belong to more than one economic zone. Establishment and abolition of economic regions and economic zones or any changes in their composition are decided upon by the federal government of Russia. This division into economic regions is different from the division into federal districts—the former is done solely for economic and statistical purposes, while the latter exists solely as a tool to uphold the federal laws on the territory of the country. Economic regions are also grouped into economic zones (also called "macrozones"). An economic region or its parts can belong to more than one economic zone. Establishment and abolition of economic regions and economic zones or any changes in their composition are decided upon by the federal government of Russia. This division into economic regions is different from the division into federal districts—the former is done solely for economic and statistical purposes, while the latter exists solely as a tool to uphold the federal laws on the territory of the country. List and composition of the economic regions The following is the list and compositionof the economic regions, sorted by population. *Central (Центральный/''Tsentralny'') #Bryansk Oblast #Ivanovo Oblast #Kaluga Oblast #Kostroma Oblast #Federal city of Moscow #Moscow Oblast #Oryol Oblast #Ryazan Oblast #Smolensk Oblast #Tula Oblast #Tver Oblast #Vladimir Oblast #Yaroslavl Oblast *Ural (Uralsky) #Republic of Bashkortostan #Chelyabinsk Oblast #Kurgan Oblast #Orenburg Oblast #Perm Krai #Sverdlovsk Oblast #Udmurt Republic *North Caucasus (Severo-Kavkazsky) #Republic of Adygea #Chechen Republic #Republic of Crimea #Republic of Dagestan #Republic of Ingushetia #Kabardino-Balkar Republic #Karachay–Cherkess Republic #Krasnodar Krai #Republic of North Ossetia–Alania #Rostov Oblast #Sevastopol #Stavropol Krai *Volga (Povolzhsky), the traditional name of the region, meaning "the area by the Volga River" #Astrakhan Oblast #Republic of Kalmykia #Penza Oblast #Samara Oblast #Saratov Oblast #Republic of Tatarstan #Ulyanovsk Oblast #Volgograd Oblast *West Siberian (Zapadno-Sibirsky) #Altai Krai #Altai Republic #Kemerovo Oblast #Khanty–Mansi Autonomous Okrug #Novosibirsk Oblast #Omsk Oblast #Tomsk Oblast #Tyumen Oblast #Yamalo-Nenets Autonomous Okrug *East Siberian (Восточно-Сибирский, Vostochno-Sibirsky) #Buryat Republic #Irkutsk Oblast #Republic of Khakassia #Krasnoyarsk Krai #Tuva Republic #Zabaykalsky Krai *Volga-Vyatka (Волго-Вятский, Volgo-Vyatsky) #Chuvash Republic #Kirov Oblast #Mari El Republic #Republic of Mordovia #Nizhny Novgorod Oblast *Northwestern (Северо-Западный, Severo-Zapadny) #Leningrad Oblast #Novgorod Oblast #Pskov Oblast #federal city of St. Petersburg *Central Black Earth (Центрально-Чернозёмный, Tsentralno-Chernozyomny) #Belgorod Oblast #Kursk Oblast #Lipetsk Oblast #Tambov Oblast #Voronezh Oblast *Far Eastern (Дальневосточный, Dalnevostochny) #Amur Oblast #Chukotka Autonomous Okrug #Jewish Autonomous Oblast #Kamchatka Krai #Khabarovsk Krai #Magadan Oblast #Primorsky Krai #Sakha Republic #Sakhalin Oblast *Northern (Северный, Severny) #Arkhangelsk Oblast #Republic of Karelia #Komi Republic #Murmansk Oblast #Nenets Autonomous Okrug #Vologda Oblast *Kaliningrad (Калининградский, Kaliningradsky) #Kaliningrad Oblast